Ginny Who?
by calientediabla07
Summary: DMGW, BZSB, RWHG. Ginevra is ignored by her family, and does not want to be a Weasley anymore. With the help of some Slytherins, she tries to be noticed by her family.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the songs in this fic, only a few of the characters, and the screwed up plot.

Chapter 1: Life Sucks

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

"Damn it…to early…need sleep," 16 year old Ginevra Weasley groaned as her alarm went off.

Never the less, she turned off the alarm and stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower.

She looked into the mirror and frowned, 'I need to change…I'm not a little girl anymore, I want to be noticed.'

Then it clicked… 'It's September 1st. I get to meet Sasha at Kings Cross today!'

Her mood did a total 180 at that thought.

30 minutes later, Ginevra bounced out of the bathroom wearing a black mini skirt that was originally the bottom half to a dress her mother had bought her that she had drastically changed with a few spells, a silver tank top with the Chinese symbol for 'chaos' on the front in black, and a pair of black and white skate shoes. Her blood red hair was clipped back into a messy bun, and she had black eyeliner and mascara on her eyes.

She grabbed a few last minute items to throw into her trunk, and ran down the stairs.

"Oh right, Ginny," (Ginevra winced at the nickname) "we're leaving in 5 minutes to catch the Hogwarts Express, so get ready," her mother molly Weasley said, not even noticing that she was ready and waiting for everyone else.

"Whatever Mom," Ginevra replied.

'They don't even pay attention to me, why do I even bother doing anything around here. I am so going to move out as soon as possible.'

45 minutes later, after leaving the burrow 'what a disgusting name' 15 minutes late because of the Golden Trio having some private discussion, the Weasley family (plus Harry Potter and Hermione Granger) arrived at Kings Cross.

After saying goodbye to her family and not receiving a reply, Ginevra ran off to find Sasha Black, her Slytherin best friend.

"Ginevra!" Ginevra looked around when she heard her name, and smirked when she saw Sasha.

"Hey Sasha, I missed you sooo much!" Ginny said as she hugged her closest friend.

They stepped back to look at each other, "Damn, you look good" they stated at the same time, laughing.

Sasha did look good in black capris, and a green halter top, she too wearing the same black and white skate shoes as Ginevra. Her shoulder length curly black hair was down, framing her face which was loaded with eye makeup. Neither of the girls needed foundation or powder because they both had perfect complexions.

"Let's go get a compartment before we go meet with McGonagall." Ginevra suggested, and they headed off.

"Do you know why McGonagall wants to talk to us, I mean we can't be in trouble all ready, term hasn't even started yet?" Sasha asked.

"You two have to talk to McGonagall…oooo, maybe she's gonna tell you that the sorting hat made a mistake Sash, and you're really a Gryfindor." Draco Malfoy teased as they had overheard Sasha and Ginevra's conversation upon entering their compartment with Blaise Zambini.

"Man, don't say that, I don't date Gryfs, and she's way to good in bed to dump," Blaise retorted as he backed his girlfriend into the wall behind her and began to kiss her neck.

"Blaise, not now, I wanna get this talk with McGonagall over with," Sasha said, but her moaning did nothing to convince Blaise to stop. "Seriously, Blaise, later I promise, but not now," she whispered as she pushed him off of her.

"Fine, go, I'll just go find pansy to keep me busy"

"Oh, you bastard, you did not just say that…Draco, you had better not let him leave!" Sasha exclaimed.

Draco was trying very not hard to laugh, just as Ginevra was, but managed to agree "of, course not, my Lady," he chocked out smirking.

Sasha just rolled her eyes and dragged Ginevra out to the 1st compartment.

"Good, Miss Black, Miss Weasley, I wish to speak to you about your classes next year. Both if you achieved amazing scores on your O.W.L.S. and have moved into mostly 7th year classes, so Professor Dumbledore has given permission for the both of you to be moved up a year, that is if you want" McGonagall said the second they walked into her compartment.

Sasha and Ginevra looked at each other, then to McGonagall, and then back at each other. "Of course!" the both declared excitedly.

"Good, then here are your schedules for this term. Miss Black, you may be excused, but Miss Weasley, I need to speak to you for another minute," McGonagall complied.

Sasha, looked at Ginevra, but exited.

"Yes, Professor, what is it that you want to speak to me about?" Ginevra asked, not completely puzzled.

"Professor Dumbledore informed me of your wish to be resorted, preferably into Slytherin…is this true?"

"Yes, Professor, the sorting hat originally wanted to put me into Slytherin, but I asked to be put in Gryfindor because of my family."

"If this is truly what you want, then you may be resorted at the welcoming feast," McGonagall replied, but unhappily.

'Thank you, Professor, thank you!" Ginevra exclaimed, backing towards the door.

As she stepped outside, she jumped in surprise as Sasha grabbed her. Sasha opened her mouth to ask about what she had just overheard, but stopped when she received a glare from Ginevra, who whispered, "not here."

Ginevra dragged the other girl down the corridor to their compartment, and sealed the door and put silencing charms around it. Blaise and Draco looked at them confused and waited for an explanation.

Ginevra sat down, took a deep breath, and began, "Me and Sasha have been moved up to 7th years because of out 'amazing O.W.L. scores'"

"That's great!" Blaise said to them, before he kissed Sasha hard on the lips as a reward.

"Ya, that's sweet, real sweat Sasha, Weaslette," Draco agreed, but for some reason he wasn't completely himself, he seemed somewhat depressed.

Ginevra rolled her eyes at the 'Weaslette' comment, but continued, 'and that's not all, I get to be resorted, hopefully into Slytherin where the sorting hat wanted to put me in the first place."

"OMG!" Sasha declared, "We'll get to share a dorm, and go to even more classes together!"

The other three laughed at her excitement, but congratulated Ginevra anyways.

Draco seemed to cheer up a bit after her last announcement, and got his trademark smirk on his face before looking at Ginevra to tease her "well maybe the little Weaslette has changed like I've been told."

This time, Ginevra defended herself, "I am not 'little Weaslette', I do not want to be a Weasley, and am defiantly not proud of it."

Blaise laughed, "Oh man Draco got shot down!" looking around Sasha's shoulder form where she sat on his lap over at the other two.

"She's got a temper…good to know," Draco retorted, but without the smirk.

"I think someone has a crush!" Sasha taunted.

"Shut up," Ginevra and Draco retorted.

The other two just laughed.

TBC

This is my first fic ever so please read and respond with tips! Thanks, Joce


End file.
